New Decisions
by Kaitlynxo
Summary: Claire doesn't go for a different place when she's looking for a house to live in. She moves in and meets other people. Is she going to meet Shane, Eve and Michael from the Glass house or has everything changed?
1. Chapter 1

Great, Claire had answer machine on the only house she could call for a room. What was she going to do now? Going back to the dorms would ensure Claire getting killed.

With a reluctant sigh, she quickly scanned the paper again. A small ad at the bottom of the page caught her eye. It was someone looking for a house! The description read:

_A new dorm is opening. It will be off campus and will have 6 rooms. It is a unisex dorm however; anyone is allowed to rent a room. Enquiries are welcome at main office._

It was perfect!

Half jogging, half walking, Claire went to go sign up at the office.

She went inside the office and saw a nice, but bored, looking lady sitting at the desk.

"I'm here to ask about this dorm." She showed the lady the ad in the newspaper. "I'd like a room please" She said politely.

"I'm sorry, but that dorm is for college kids only." She said with a slight smile.

"I do go to College here, I'm in advance placement. Here" She handed the lady her student ID.

"Okay." She said, twisting her chair so she could type something up on the computer. "In that case, I'll just put into the system that you'll also be living there. Oh, look at that. You're the lucky last person to sign up. When would you like to move in?"

"Well, now would be great."

"Sure. Here are the details, you can go grab your things and I'll take you there in my car if you want. I'm Carol by the way."

"Well, this is all I have at the moment. Most of the stuff in my room was stolen."

"Oh honey, that's terrible."

She arrived at the dorm house a few minutes later. It looked like a cool frat house.

Claire got out of the car and thanked Carol for the ride. Carol smiled, waved and drove away.

Claire hitched up her backpack and walked into the house. She'd been told her room was upstairs, third door on the left. No one seemed to be around, at class, she guessed.

She walked into her room and dumped her bag on the bed. It was a nice sized room, with a double bed, desk and set of drawers.

As she started unpacking her things, she heard someone yell "Hello! Is someone here?"

She walked out of her room and saw someone standing there looking around.

"Hi, I'm Claire. I just moved into this room."

"Oh, hi. I'm Nathan. I also live here." He had a really cool accent. It was kind of English, kind of Australian.

"Cool. So who else lives here?" She asked ask they walked downstairs to the dorm lounge.

"Well, there's one that keeps o herself There's Noah, he's at classes right now and Will who's probably out chatting up girls somewhere. I'd stay away from him if I were you, he's a player. Has a different girl every night of the week. Oh and there's a girl, you might like her. Her name is Chloe. She's probably also at classes." He smiled at her, he had a nice smile. He was tall, and had black hair that was medium length. He was hot.

"Well, that sounds cool." He was making her feel so at home, as if she'd been here for ages.

"Yep, and there's always heaps of food in the kitchen and as much hot water as you want!"

"Cool. Well, speaking of food, I'm going to grab something to eat. I'll be right back."

She went to the kitchen and took a packet of potato chips out of the cupboard and a coke out of the fridge.

When she walked out Nathan was watching TV, some cartoon. She sat beside him on the couch. "So." He said, "When do you have classes?"

She thought about it, and then looked at her watch. "In about half an hour, what about you?"

"Me too. I'll drive you if you want."

"But it's a beautiful day! You should walk with me. Plus, it's only a few minutes away.

"Okay then. I have to get ready."

Class started in exactly 20 minutes. She wanted to grab a mocha on the way.

"Okay, let's go."

They started walking and then went into Coffee Grounds. She walked up to the counter where a Goth looking girl was serving coffee.

"What can I get ya?" She asked chirpily.

"A mocha please."

"Sure, it'll be a few minutes."

Claire looked around but couldn't see Nathan so she stood by the counter and waited.

"So, are you at TPU?" The Goth girl asked as she pulled shots for the coffee.

"Yeah. I'm just getting a coffee on the way to class. I'm here with my friend, but I don't know where he went."

"Ooh, is he your boyfriend?" She asked. Claire laughed. She liked this girl. She was really friendly.

"Nah, he isn't. We just met today. I just moved into the dorms off campus."

"Cool, well here's your mocha! I'll see you round. I'm Eve by the way."

"I'm Claire, see ya!"

Claire walked outside looking for Nathan. He was outside holding his coffee. They walked to class talking about random things. She found out he was from New Zealand. She thought she was starting to develop a bit of a crush on Nathan.

**A/N: I have so many plans for this story! And don't worry, you'll get to hear from Shane, Michael and Eve later on in the story. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, I have really big things planned for the next chapter and I needed it to be in a new chapter so I had to finish this chapter, making it really short.**

Once Claire arrived home from class with Nathan it had been just before sunset. He'd seemed anxious and they'd practically jogged home with Nathan muttering about "being home before dark". When they'd walked through the door Nathan's worried expression had quickly vanished. "We've finished school for the day, it's party time!" He told her excitedly.

"Huh?" She replied, confused. Partying? That definitely wasn't her thing.

"Didn't you know? There's a party here tonight, it was arranged last week. It's going to be off the hook!" He told her. Claire really wanted to impress Nathan, so she pretended to be equally excited while running up the stairs to take a shower and get changed into party clothes. Well, more like whatever clothes she had that resembled party clothes.

Claire had taken her time getting ready, and when she came downstairs everyone was already there trashing the dorm. This was going to be annoying to clean up in the morning. Smiling, Nathan came up to her and handed her a can of coke. It was already opened so she took a sip. "Who are all these people?" Claire asked. She hadn't seen a single familiar face in the crowd, and the crowd was massive. It was a wonder everyone could fit into the medium sized dorm. "Oh, you know. Just some people I know." Nathan replied. "Oh, look. Here are my friends Eve, Michael and Shane. Come meet them."

It was the girl from common grounds! Claire walked up to her and said hi. "So I'm guessing you two already know each other?" Nathan asked.

"Sort of, I met Eve today in Common Grounds." Claire replied.

For the rest of the night, Claire hung around with Eve, Michael and Shane. She really liked them and was glad she'd finally made some friends. She especially liked Shane. At the moment they were lounging on the couch, as the party was winding down. Every so often Nathan came in, and he always brought a drink with him for her. She thought it was sweet.

After a while Claire started to feel sick. She'd only drunk coke. Strange.

When Claire woke up in the morning she was in her bed, and had a throbbing headache and no recollection of what had happened last night. She turned over to get off her phone off the bedside table and saw Nathan. Oh my God. She was in bed with Nathan. She checked, and yes, she still had her clothes on from last night. Crumpled, but still there. She gently woke up him up.

"What are you doing in my bed?" she asked.

"I have no idea." He replied, with a confused look on his face.

**Shane's point of view**

Shane woke up the morning after the party with a smile on his face, and he couldn't work out why. He'd mainly hung out with Eve and Michael, and another girl whom he'd met last night. She seemed really nice, she got pretty wasted last night even though all Shane had seen her drink was coke.

He went and took a shower then went down to the kitchen and had some breakfast.

Eve was already sitting at the table, but she seemed engrossed in whatever she was reading. Shane couldn't get Claire off his mind. He knew he should, she seemed like she was with Nathan, even if he didn't know for sure.

He had seen them go up to her room together. He knew what that meant.

Finally Eve put down her book and looked at Shane. "So." She said, "What are the plans for today?"

"Not sure. Maybe some video games?"

"You can count me out of that." She said with a grin.

He walked into the lounge and turned on his xbox. He needed something to take his mind off Claire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've been super busy but I promise this chapter will be good! Hope you like it!**

Claire walked to class in the end-of-Autumn sun holding her boyfriends hand. They had the same classes and they lived at the same dorm. They walked without speaking, giving Claire thinking time. She remembered back to a few weeks after she'd moved into the dorm. Nathan had become her boyfriend and surprisingly, she spent a lot of time at the Glass house. Shane was her best friend, but she loved Eve and Michael aswell. Life had definitely improved for Claire when she moved to Morganville.

They arrived at class and Claire got lost in the world of science.

Claire had planned to go see her Glass house friends, so she left Nathan at the gates with a romantic good bye kiss. It lingered on her lips for the journey to see her friends. Claire loved Nathan, but she wasn't too sure if being so close to Shane all the time was such a good idea, she felt a big attraction to him. Usually she ignored it though. When she got there, she walked in without knocking. She'd come here so often it just wasn't necessary anymore. Everyone was in the lounge, Shane and Michael were involved in an intense game on the xbox. Eve rushed up to her for a hug, the boys said hey, without glancing up from the screen.

"CB, I cooked dinner for you!" Eve said. Claire faked a smile and said excited, but Eve's cooking was terrible so she was a bit worried to eat it.

"And I cooked chilli because we all know Eve's cooking is going to be un-eatable." Shane added. That sounded better. Eve glared at Shane.

After they ate and hung out catching up, it was time for Claire to go home, Shane drove her in Eve's car. It was a short ride, and when they arrived at her dorm, she saw the lights on in the lounge area. Claire thanked Shane for the ride home before darting out and sprinting to the door. She ran in and found Nathan on the couch and sat next to him. They watched some mindless sitcoms for a few minutes before he leaned over and kissed her. It was deep and passionate but it was also… Hungry? He was pushing her down on the couch. She knew what he was trying to do so Claire tried to push him back. Her strength was no match for his, however and he did nothing. Claire started making scream-like noises to get his attention but he took no notice so she slipped out from under him and fell awkwardly onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?" She asked. "I tried to get you off me"

"Get back here. I wasn't finished." He replied. He sounded annoyed, and scary. In a flash he was holding her to the ground again and she was trying to pull away. When she finally got free he had ripped her clothes a little. She ran out the door, knowing that it was a completely stupid thing to do at night in Morganville.

She was running in the direction of the Glass house, Nathan had turned scary in there. She's seen a side of him that she'd never seen before. He'd almost raped her, that was the scariest part. She kept running and running hoping no vampires would get to her.

Claire could hear Nathan yelling after her.

"Get back here you bitch!" He yelled. This made her even more scared.

At last the Glass house was in view. She yelled out Shane, Eve and Michael's names over and over again. When she reached the front porch of the Glass house Nathan was right behind her trying to pull her back. The door was opened by a surprised Shane and he pulled her in while Nathan made a swipe at her leg.

Nathan kept clawing at the door and yelling at Claire to get back outside.

Claire was sitting on the floor leaning against the door in the Glass house. She was breathing hard and had tears running down her face, she hadn't even realised she was crying. Furiously she wiped her tears off with shaky hands.

"What just happened?" Shane asked. By this point Eve and Michael had come and sat with Claire.

"I don't know." Claire replied, trying to steady her voice and failing. "One minute he was nice and the next he was holding me down and trying to rape me. He wouldn't let go so I had to run away. I ran here in the dark with him running after me. Thank goodness I got inside."

Everybody had extremely worried looks on their faces.

"And I'm guessing that's him outside?" Michael asked. Claire silently nodded.

Nathan went to the window and stood there. "Claire. Get outside right now. I didn't tell you to get away." He said. There was a flash of fangs, and a glow of red in his eyes.

**So? Cliffhanger much? Tell me what you think! **


End file.
